


Age Does Matter - A Jercy Fanfic

by JD2001wow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD2001wow/pseuds/JD2001wow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Au where you stop ageing at 18 until you meet your soulmate. Begins with some Percabeth, but just go with it, there's plenty of Jercy to come. Rated mature for some strong language and possible sexual content, I haven't decided yet ;) enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth** -  
Percy, a young man of 21 with jet black hair sat on the other side of the room, looking chiseled and handsome as ever. His deep, sea green eyes were illuminated by the dim lighting, fixated on the TV. The apartment was small, just big enough for the two of them to live in, but big enough. The rent was good, and the city view from the window took Annabeth's breath away. She loved architecture. She was constantly thinking of new and exciting things she could do here, or a building that would fit in there.

They were meant to be watching something on the TV (it looked like it was about fish), but she knew they were both sneaking glances at each other.

\-----

The film ended some time later (thank the Gods, there were only so many annoying clownfish and forgetful regal tangs she could take), but by then they had managed to migrate over to each other. As the credits started rolling down the screen, Percy announced in his deep, rich voice that he was hungry. Realising she hadn't eaten for over 4 hours, Annabeth readily agreed to some macaroni cheese they found in the freezer. She started to pour a glass of lemonade, but the bottle was covered in condensation from the fridge, and slipped out of her hand, covering her in sticky, sweet smelling liquid. "Shit! That was my favourite jacket!" Her best grey hoodie was going to have to be washed, but as she took it off she saw that her shirt was soaked too. "Babe, can you, you know..." she asked, her arms up near her shoulders trying not to drip on the floor.  
"Yeah, sure!" Percy replied as he came closer and began messing with the hem of her top, clearly trying to assist her in taking it off.  
"Perce! I meant help with the fact I'm soaking and getting lemonade all over the place!"  
"Oh. Yeah, I knew that" he said sheepishly, a grin forming on his tanned features. All at once, she was dry again, but sadly his water powers didn't cover sugar and lemon flavourings. She was still sticky from her chin to her waist and it was not pleasant.  
"Thanks hun!" she said as she attempted to embrace him with open arms. He writhed out of the way just as the microwave started it's infuriating beeping to tell them the food was ready. "I'm going to get changed, leave some for me or I swear I will judo flip you again!" she said, her voice fading away down the hallway.

\-----

So that was Chapter 1 of Age Does Matter! I'm so glad I started this because it was so fun to write and I hope it is fun to read as well. Leave suggestions for changes or improvements and of course tell me about any spelling mistakes I made (I don't think there are any •_•). This one was a bit short just to see people's reactions, but the next chapter will probably be in a few days! I might put Jason in, but I might wait until chapter 3. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy-**  
The mac and cheese was dry. It stuck to his teeth and was adhered to his fork like cement. It tasted good, though, and he was hungry. As per Annabeth's instruction, he left half the dish for her, even though she probably wouldn't eat it. Maybe less microwaving would have helped. Or more microwaving. Or just not microwaving it at all. He was absorbed in these deep and meaningful thoughts as Annabeth came back in and began spooning her mac and cheese into a bowl. She sat down next to him, folding herself into the side of his body with her bowl cradled close to her chest. After taking a bite or two, they both said at the same time: "This is awful..."  
"It really is, isn't it?" mumbled Annabeth as she choked down another forkfull.  
"Err dernt rerler kerr erm herngrer," mumbled Percy through his food.  
"Serm."  
(Translation: I don't really care, I'm hungry.

Same.)

\-----

Annabeth had gone to bed an hour earlier and was sprawled out across the sheets as usual. Percy lifted up the duvet and slid underneath, moving closer to Annabeth's warmth. It was 01:00AM and he was so, so tired. Her face was relaxed and she was still apart from her breathing. The grey streak in her hair was almost completely gone now, but his was still noticeable in his dark fringe. Her face was free of wrinkles. She looked... Young... Almost as if she was... 18.

\-----

Percy didn't sleep the rest of the night. He browsed his phone, desperately searching for pictures of Annabeth.  
There were plenty from their time together, close to 3 years worth, but none of a time before that. Had she always looked like that? Were they really soulmates? In the first year they had been constantly watching to see if the other was ageing, but the relationship itself slowly took over until neither cared anymore.  
A thought struck him.  
He had pictures of himself from pre-Annabeth, so why not compare himself instead of her? He swung his legs out of bed, making his way to the full length mirror on the wall, dreading what he might find. He felt strangely vulnerable standing there, the room dim with the first light of dawn. After a few minutes of just making sure, he got solemnly back into bed and waited nervously for the morning.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

So that was Chapter 2! Dramatic ending or what? Another short chapter, but I'm sure they will get longer when I introduce Jason in the next chapter, and possibly a mention of Piper as well. Hope you are enjoying this and I will start working on the next part! As always, leave suggestions and improvements in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason-**  
Why did it always happen to Jason? Piper's unacceptably glamorous body was yet again disappearing from view over the horizon and it was his fault. Again.  
But he didn't feel bad... Which was both strange and confusing, but reassuring at the same time. He made the right choice, he was certain of that. A romantic picnic had been on the agenda, according to Piper, but it just happened to be on the day he was planning on breaking up with her.

She was out of sight now and the only reservations he had were of the next day when the inevitable conversation of who got the apartment etc came.

 **Piper-**  
Piper lay face down on the bed for 12 hours straight, wondering what she had done wrong. Wondering what she had done to deserve such a despicable love life. It was as if some God (no names mentioned *cough* MOM) was determined to make her as miserable as possible. Why could she not just be happy for once? Where was the loyal, handsome Prince she had always dreamed of? At first she had thought that was-

She couldn't even think his name. It just filled her with emotion all over again. The sky darkened outside the colourful (yet tasteful) drapes across her window, but she couldn't convince herself to move.

 **Jason-**  
When he asked how his day could get any worse, he wasn't issuing a challenge. But of course, the Gods had taken it as one. Not only had he ended things rather dramatically with Piper, he now had the challenge of explaining why and how to anyone that asked. Could he just say it for once? Nobody knew. Did they have to?

His train of thought seemed to crash into a bridge at that point as he realised "Oh wait. Where the fuck are my keys?" The apartment door was locked and his keys were most likely still in the middle of Piper's back garden. And it wasn't like he could just call and ask her to bring them, either.

\-----

4 phone calls and an unnecessarily long car drive later, he ended up getting back into the apartment through "Those Nice Old People Who Lived Below Him's" air vent. Collapsing on the bed, sleep overtook him until sunlight came streaming through his window at 10:00AM.

Saturday turned out to be horrendously boring without Piper around. It wasn't like he had been in love, but the company was something he desperately missed. After sleeping most of the day, there wasnt exactly much he could do apart from work, but that required energy and motivation, of which he had neither.

\-----

After a day of doing quite literally nothing at all, Jason felt as if a productive Sunday was in order. A quick scroll through his contact list yielded nothing but a depressing view of how few friends he actually had. Finally, he decided to call the ever positive Leo Valdez (whose contact name read: 'King Leo.' That guy could do anything with technology including cause Jason to be unable to change a contact name in his own phone) seeing as he could probably use some enthusiasm right now. Also some coffee. Definitely coffee.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
There was Chapter 3! It's the longest chapter so far by about 50 words and it's the first time I've tried using two character's pov's in one chapter. I think it worked quite well! Going to go start writing chapter 4 which will be up soon! Leave a comment and a like if you enjoyed reading it and maybe even follow me to see when the next part comes out ;)

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: So you may know that I write these pretty much as I release them but I have had this one done for about 5 days now. I try to update twice a week, but I had a slight error in which my 4th chapter which was almost 1000 words long seems to have disappeared so there might only be one update this week, sorry! Hope you enjoy anyway ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth-**

Ever since he woke up Percy had been acting strange... She didn't have a clue what was wrong, but she worried that it might be something serious. It was 11:00AM and the sunlight was... Dribbling through the crack in the curtains like it always did at this time of year. They were still in bed, which certainly didn't present high hopes for a productive day, and Annabeth worried about that, too. Since taking on the job of redesigning Mount Olympus after the titan war, she didn't realise it would entail year after year of complaints about a certain bench here, or a chipped pillar there. Honestly, she thought to herself, Aphrodite really needed to stop getting lipstick* on her white temple columns.

*Not only this, but the lipstick in question was made by Hepheastus, making it notoriously hard to clean off of any surface they had tried it on.

Today was the day before the day before she presented a new blueprint for Poseidon's seat in the throne room, and she wanted to get it rehearsed as well as possible before the big day. But of course, it didn't look like that was going to happen until tomorrow, what with the mood Percy was in. Was he ill? Whatever it was, something was definitely not right, he was normally out at the pool by now.

\-----

Half an hour later, Annabeth was (ironically) tired of being in bed. She started getting up, doing all the things a person normally would after waking at a sensible time in the morning, even though the circumstances probably deemed it a little strange. After all, brushing your teeth just before lunch wasnt exactly practical, but she did it anyway.

\-----

Lunch time came around, and with no movement from Percy, Annabeth started to get desperate. She had thought that her leaving the bed would be an incentive for him to do the same, but it had inexplicably backfired and ended up in him having the entirety of the bed to himself. She didn't know what to do.   
How could she get Percy moving?  
And maybe even functioning like a normal person, Gods forbid?  
Hang on...

\-----

** Percy- **

Percy hadn't slept. And now he regretted it immensely. His eyes were heavy and his bones felt like lead pipes in his skin. Oh, Gods, his head hurt so much. 'This is nothing compared to the pain you're going to feel later...' whispered his inner voice. 'Fuck off' he replied.

\-----

Annabeth was gone. That was sad. She was warm. He wasn't. He suspected he was coming down with something, but it wasn't at all surprising, after being awake for 24 hours straight. His stomach rumbled violently.

"Perce," came a soft voice from the doorway.  
"Percy," and again.  
"Perseus!" the voice was sharper now, even through the pillow his face was nestled into.  
He looked around, the harsh light from the window giving him an instant headrush. "Whurrr?" he asked, slightly nauseated.  
"I said," said Annabeth, sounding much more caring this time, "do you want to go get coffee?"  
His head was clearing now and the word coffee brought him to his senses. She was sat on the bed now, her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah!" he replied, trying to sound enthusiastic for both their sakes. "From the place under the Empire State building?"   
"Of course, where else do we ever go?" She teased.  
"Mkay. M getting up." he slurred and began to extract himself from the duvet.

**Annabeth-**

Success! Percy was getting ready to leave at this very moment. Annabeth was amazed she hadn't thought fo coffee sooner. There was nothing Percy liked more than coffee. Apart from the sea, perhaps, but it was definitely a close second. She blames it on all the sleep. Suddenly, she realised that her jacket was inside out. She didn't really like it that much anyway, it was an impulse buy from urban outfitters that she had soon thought better of and realised with dread that she didn't get a receipt.

\-----

The zipper was stuck. And Annabeth was embarrassed. A long series of events had led to this situation, beginning with lots of Trevor Moran's music and ending with a very ambitious and mobilising dance move that had inadvertently caught the zipper and her headphone wire in it's execution.

Halfway up the stairs, Percy strolled past on the landing, his hair glistening wet and dressed only in a towel around his waist. It was sea green. Like his eyes. Which were looking at her. As she stared at his abs... Oops.  
"Oh! Hey honey!" she exclaimed, flustering her words as she tore her gaze away from his perfectly chiseled body. He grinned at her in obvious amusement.  
"Having trouble are we?" he asked with a hint of smugness in his tone.  
"Oh, Babe! Fuck off!" she laughed back.  
"Okay, if you really want me to!" he said, beginning to pace back down the hall to their room again.  
"No! Wait! Oh, PERCY COME HERE! GET THIS DAMN JACKET OFF ME!"   
"Say the magic word!"  
"No. Shan't. She replied with a steely glare, determined not to give in.  
"Then do it yourself!" Percy chuckled as he turned and opened the door to the bedroom.   
"Okay, okay. I'll say the magic words." Annabeth said, "No coffee until you help me get this thing off"   
Suddenly Percy was facing her again, his talented hands working desperately at the tangle where her zipper was. She laughed. "I knew that would get you"   
"I want coffee!" Percy exclaimed, pulling at the wire fruitlessly. "Fuck this," he said and yanked the jacket over her head, loosening the towel around his waist in the process. Annabeth didn't notice this at first, because of the cloud of hair in her face, but suddenly saw Percy standing there in all his 5ft 11" glory, for her to see. He hurried to grab the towel from the floor, but she cut him off with a kiss. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before," she taunted before making her way to choose another jacket. Preferably one with a good, solid zipper resistant to violent 'dancing', if you could call it that.

**Percy-**

Now he was up and distracted from his own thoughts, the day was going swimmingly. Admittedly it had only been an hour, but it still counted. After Annabeth went back to the kitchen, he was alone with his own mind again. She looked so happy to be around him, he thought, but he couldn't deny what he had seen with his own eyes last night. Something wasnt right here. Sure, he loved being around her too, but was Annabeth really the one for him? He was scared to ask get opinion for fear that she would see the same as he did. He was scared that he was right.

\-----

"What's taking so long?" called Annabeth from downstairs. "If they don't have any of my favourite cookies left there will be hell to pay, Jackson!" He couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Annabeth was very protective of her food. Once, they had been way out at sea on a leisurely weekend away when a Siren showed up. She hadn't noticed the singing at all because of a frosted doughnut she'd brought with them in secret. He stood and sighed, fully clothed now of course and started making his way downstairs. "Shall we?"   
"We shall"

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4 is compete! It's the longest so far, don't worry they are getting progressively longer. What did you think? Leave a comment below with any suggestions or improvements! Sorry about the delay, but I hope you can all understand because of my escapade with losing this entire chapter and having to write it again. I still need a cover for this (For the WattPad version, they don't do covers on Archive Of Our Own as far as I know) so if you could make one for me then please leave a comment and I will get back to you. Thanks so much for reading, see you next week!


End file.
